


MORE OF A GUIDELINE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had a lot of rules. One of them involved not killing humans. Today, that rule doesn't seem so important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MORE OF A GUIDELINE

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"It's easy, you'll see." Jeffrey reached into the chicken coop and pulled out a hen. It squawked wildly, pecking at his hands.

Ignoring the bird's outrage, he said, "Hold her tight with one hand; then grab her by the neck, just below the head, with your other hand."

Jeffrey waited until his audience of one nodded. "Then jerk the hand on her neck up, with a sharp twist to the side." He did so. There was a small, sharp crack and the bird sagged in his hands.

Grimacing, he dropped it to the ground, wiping his hands on his pants. "Pretty much covers it. You just hafta take into account the difference between a hen's neck and a woman's."

"Sweet." His acolyte gave a smarmy grin. "You got it down good."

Jeffrey shrugged. "Practice makes perfect."

"Do you think – do you think I'm ready?"

Jeffrey slapped him on the back. "'Course you are!"

The two men walked back into the house, talking eagerly.

Once the door closed behind them, two men eased themselves out of the shadows behind the coop.

After a long moment, Dean said softly, "Afraid we're going to have to break Dad's 'No Killing Humans' rule, Sammy."


End file.
